She
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: Because she was clearly made for him.
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful, he was in denial, and now it was a norm for his heart to do cartwheels whenever she was around or whenever she would pout at him for calling her flat-chested. Truth be told, it was not as if he hadn't noticed, he just tried not to. But puberty had done her justice in certain areas. And he was clearly in denial.

:::

She ruled over his heart now, and sometimes he found himself thinking that he might even be a masochist for her, but because it tainted his pride as the prince of the planet of sadist, he'd let those thoughts go away...

:::

She was simply exquisite. A fiery flower, dancing on the battlefield; swaying back and forth while basking in her absolute glory. Pulling him towards her with each and every one of her little tricks, as he liked to call them. Of course he couldn't have people thinking that the captain of Shinsegumi's first divisions had fallen for the charms of a China girl, but then again she was not clearly a "normal" china girl.

:::

"China, no one would ever fall for you..." He said one day during their normal fighting session.

"Sadist..." She replied with a disarming smile while making an inappropriate hand gesture, "Jerk off!"

You see she was truly made for him.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okita Sougo was not sure how he got into this situation.

A situation in which a very grown- up Kagura was sitting on him, with her umbrella pointing towards his head. She had just returned a few days ago from space after training under her father for six years and the china brat he once knew had developed into extremely -dare he say it- attractive women.

"What the fuck did you just say sadist..?" She said in an extremely menacing voice as she closed the distance between them by pressing her chest against his. So close that he could practically feel her hot breath on his face. He tried to break free but couldn't and no, he was not turned on. _Damn China, I'll get you for this..._

He tried to reach for his sword but she caught hold of his wrist before he could, "Oi, what's this Sadist? You've lost your touch over years..." She smirked.

How did he get into this situation again...?

Right, calling her a fat pig wasn't a great idea... Or was it, well it did please him so maybe it was but it did end up with him getting pinned to the ground.

"Hello, sadist to earth! I asked you a question? Or are you that memorized by my beauty that you can't find the words to answer."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch China; I called you a fat pig, that's what. Oh and by the way it's "mesmerized'." He dead-panned, there was no way he losing his cool infront of her.

"Aren't you acting big for someone who's currently losing? Oh and by the way, I'm not wearing any." Kagura said in an extremely teasing manner.

Okita couldn't comprehend the words that came out of her mouth...

Not wearing any…? The meaning escaped him... was she talking about her panties?

 _Oh, shit..._

He could literally feel heat welling up inside of him. She was sitting on him...without wearing any panties. _Calm down, don't let it get to you...fuck._

It was totally getting to him...

"Just kidding, don't tell me you got a hard-on because that would be completely disgusting uh-huh."

Oh he was so going to get her for this.

"China dolls, should keep their mouths shut..."

With one swift movement of his free hand he pushed her down and crashed his lips on to hers and seeing her get flustered by it was enough to get him by a week without torturing anyone

 _Serves you right, China._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this might not be as good as the previous one but I tried...(blame my exams)**

 **As requested by: meowmeow815 (I don't know if this is what you wanted)**

 **OKIKAGU IN TIMESKIP.**

* * *

One thing Okita Sougo realized over the last few days was that he, currently known as Kaiser Okita de Sade Sougo III was in love with her, currently a full-fledged Alien hunter.

Being the smart man he was it wasn't hard for him to figure out that wanting to ravish a person day and night at just the thought of them wasn't normal unless and until you were in love with the said person and an extremely sadistic bastard at that, nonetheless it didn't change the fact that Okita Sougo had found one befitting to be his queen. One he had vowed to S&M with beyond belief. The only problem was the fact that the dense headed China girl still thought of his advances as jokes or tricks to make her let her guard down..

"Oi, Bakaiser I'm here to take your fort down." She said casually while holding her umbrella over her shoulder.

Oh how he hated wordplay and her pretty little mouth.

The China beast had decided to infiltrate the Shinsengumi compound with her huge dog leaping behind her and needless to say it wasn't that hard for her to reach the main room where he sat proudly upon his throne.

"China were you feeling that lonely that you came here all the way to see me?"

"Dream on Sadist." she said as she fired a few bullets towards him, which he quite skilfully dodged.

He smirked at the sight of her. White porcelain skin, Bombshell body, revealing clothes and the fact that she took out all his officers without even breaking a sweat.

 _Sadist mode on._

He unsheathed his katana and stepped down, "This is troublesome I can't have a China beast running around my territory."

"I take it that you accept, winner gets to anything and everything to the loser."

"You shouldn't have said that China now I'll definitely have to win."

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! I'm back with another drabble. This one's a bit sad and takes place during the five years Gintoki disappeared.**

 **If you have any requests let me know.**

 _Empty..._

That was what he felt when he entered the once lively and noisy Yorozuya compound and found her lying there on the floor, so still almost as if she was a real doll. Lifeless. Her big blue eyes once brimming with hope were now left hopeless and dull. Her body was limp and for a moment there he thought she was dead, but then sighed when he saw her sit up. She was alive, right?

No. The China girl he once knew had withered away to this state of desolation. She had been emotionally dead inside ever since they had decided that Sakata Gintoki had passed away.

To be honest he had expected this, after all it was his funeral today.

She looked up at him and then turned away to face the signature seat where the careless bum used to read his Jump magazine with the most dead-pan expression anyone could manage to give. He could see sadness evident in her eyes. How long had it been since he last saw the three of them together...since he last saw her happy...

A years? maybe two? probably more.

"China, what are you doing here...?" He said as he sat down besides her.

She waited for awhile before answering him,

"Waiting for Gin-chan..."

Her response tore him apart and he could feel her voice breaking as she said it. He hated it, he hated the fact that his China had broken down into shambles, he also hated the fact the he could not put her back together.

"He's not coming back you know..." He said, yanking her back to reality.

He could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She bought her knees closer to herself and dug her face deep within them as she gave out a few muffled sobs.

They stayed like that in complete silence for what seemed an eternity to him, the only sound being the whimpers she gave from time, each for which, he inwardly called himself an asshole for.

She felt him shift and he didn't know why but he laid down with his back facing towards her, one of his hands under his head while the other rested on his chest but when she asked the reason, he replied.

 _"I'll wait with you..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is OOC af, I don't what I was thinking while writing this so sorry in advance...**

 **this is a continuation of chapter 3 (and a crappy one at that)**

 **Requested by: Yuilee (kill me if you want to for writing this...)**

 **Oh, if you guys have request please tell me but frankly I'm out of ideas hehe ^_^'**

 **(FAIR WARNING: THIS IS WAY TOO SHORT)**

* * *

If there was one thing that was down right weird with the Shinsengumi for the last few weeks was the fact the Okita Sougo had been acting 'way too nice' and even if no one was complaining they were still curious as to why their sadistic captain had suddenly stopped torturing them.

It was not as if he had suddenly turned nice and had started to help them with work like a leader should... It was just that he didn't make them practice swinging at three in the morning while they were stark naked with nothing but a piece of cloth to cover their manhood, anymore.

The current most acceptable reason for this change in personality was that it had something to do with that red-haired alien girl that had started visiting their compound more often.

Now, the idea of them sleeping together came into everyone's mind but they quickly shook it off. They wouldn't really be sleeping together right, they hated each other _right..._

And so everyone went on with their normal routine because frankly everyone was content and happy with being able to sleep like babies at night rather than having their asses freeze while practicing.

* * *

"Sadist, I'll make it easier for you... If you manage to land a hit on me even once, you win." she said as she blew away the smoke coming out of the tip of her umbrella. A vein popped out of his head, that damn China was throwing dirt at his pride.

 _Oh, I'll land more than just one..._

* * *

 ***Hides behind rocks***

 **well, look at the bright side Okita did win, YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okie, I don't quite know how to portray Kamui's character so I went with Uncle Kamui.**

 **As requested by: Meowmeow814 and Yuilee**

 **Okikagu family but they aren't going to be in it because I don't know how to write married okikagu (sowwy)**

 **Also I have a history paper in Monday, so life really is sucky for me right now.**

* * *

"So Soichirou, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Kamui asked as he popped another rice cracker in to his mouth, eyes glued to the screen. It was an average Saturday night and 'uncle' Kamui decided to babysit his six year old nephew while his parents were out on a date. They were currently playing a game on the Nintendo Owee of the said child and even though Kamui desperately kept hitting the buttons on the controller trying to land a combo, his nephew was much better that him at this game.

"Danna..."

"Danna..?" Kamui gave him a confused look.

"Mhm, Dad calls him that...Mommy says that I should never grow up to be lazy-perm like him but Danna's pretty cool." Souchirou replied with great enthusiasm as his big blue eyes, which he had inherited from his mother, shone brightly.

Okay... So his future rival was going to be the apprentice of "The Shiroyasha".

 _Interesting_ Kamui thought as he resumed playing, but gave up once again as his nephew had once again beaten him.

The words "Game Over" appeared on Kamui's side of the screen for the sixteenth time. He was about to throw away the controller but then stopped himself. _Stupid game..._

"Uncle Kamui... can I ask you a question..?"

The older man just smiled and nodded at him.

"Is mommy scared of something?"

"Imouto-chan? Not anything I know of. Why?"

"Well, sometimes mommy screams out really loudly in middle of the night and call's daddy name again and again... So I was just wondering if she had nightmares at night."

Kamui just kept smiling. What the fuck was that Sadistic bastard doing to his sister at night.

"You shouldn't worry to much... Wanna play another round?"

* * *

 ***robot voice* Out of ideas.. please insert some.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This idea came to my mind at 3 a.m. TBH longest one I've written yet. This is also going to have a continuation.**

 **Modern world!okikagu**

 **I hope you enjoy! I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

That's it. Kagura had it up til here but not anymore. Waking up to the sounds of screams wasn't her tea cup, no ma'am. She needed to have a little talk with the asshole _slash_ nut job living next to her.

You see Kagura was a busy woman. Working as a waitress was as hard as it is but can you imagine the pain of being woken up to what sounded like screams for two weeks and Kagura wasn't the type who liked being woken up early as long as if it wasn't for something important.

She cursed the thin walls of her apartment as she got up from her bed, regardless of her clothes, which if you're wondering were a white plain shirt and a pair of grey trousers. Her hair was messy and her face was red with anger. After getting out of her apartment, she shut the door loudly behind her.

Apartment 113 A.K.A the devils abode, Belonged to Okita Sougo.

She started banging on his door loud enough to even wake up every other resident living in that building but she didn't care. If she wasn't getting any sleep, they weren't gonna get any either. A few more loud bangs was all it took for her patience to run out, she swore if he made her wait one more second the door was going to be knocked down. Don't judge her; she wasn't accused of being raised by gorillas for nothing.

"COME OUT YOU SICK SON OF A B****!"

Anger got the best of her as she proceeded to knock the door down. She raised her leg up and was about to unleash her power on a poor door when it finally opened, revealing a young man in his early twenties.

Okita Sougo, her newly added arch nemesis had sand colored hair and crimson eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt and brown shorts and had a dead-pan expression on his face.

"Um…do I know you?"

His red orbs met her blue ones as they just stared at each other's faces, Kagura's leg still in the air...

"YOU BASTARD! You've been ruining my mornings for a two week and now you ask 'do I know you?' what is with that screaming sound coming from your apartment every morning?! Do you know how scared I was when I heard them from the first time, because for all I knew a poor girl could be getting murdered next door and I would next!? And not only that, I have to get up and go to work every morning at eight. But because of you I am wide awake at seven! That's one hour of my precious beauty sleep lost! POOF! Gone, and you are gonna pay for that!?" Kagura roared at him, this bastard in front of her was the reason she had bags under her eyes.

"Um…. First of all the screaming sound is from my alarm clock, I like being woken up to other peoples' misery. It brings me great joy and I wake up feeling fresh and ready to take on the day. Secondly you've hurt a police officer's heart and I could arrest you for that, China~" he said judging her by looking at her red hair.

"What kind of sick police officer listens to screams of people to bring him peace?!" Kagura had this look on her face that read, Wow-this-guy-is-a-freak.

"Apparently this one." he pointed his finger towards himself, "and what kind of frigid psycho bitch knocks on people's door like a gorilla early in the morning?" he crossed his arm over his chest.

"You should be thankful I didn't knock it down because you opened it in time to display your ugliness." Kagura mentally patted herself in the back for her insult

"I take it that you're jealous of me, but don't worry no one can be as ugly as you." he grinned at her _try to top that china girl._

"What was that stupid brat?!" Kagura had a vein popping out of head as she grabbed him by neck of his shirt.

"Exactly what you heard, 'you're ugly'." he deadpanned while putting an emphasis on the part where he called her ugly.

She raised her fist to punch him in the face but Okita blocked it. "Aren't you feisty?"

Kagura tried to knee him in the stomach but that also failed as Okita grabbed her leg and twisted it around in an attempt to make her fall but Kagura managed prevent herself from falling flat to the ground by putting her hands in front of her. She tried to kick him from the back with both of legs and succeeded but….

* _thud*_

As happy as Kagura was for doing a number on him, they were in a very suggestive position now with Kagura literally sitting of his face.

"gbet hof otf my fhase" Okita tried to say something but the words came out muffled.

And Kagura just sat there madly blushing and then what she feared the most. Someone walked up the stairs just in time to see the hilarious spectacle.

"Um…." The person was really at loss of words, "I sorry but I think you shouldn't do such things in the hallway….."

Kagura wanted to creep into a hole and die but the finale was yet to happen, apparently the land lady had also come upstairs.

Firstly she was shocked but then she composed herself and clenched her broom tightly, made a really stern face.

"Okita-san, Kagura-chan I will not tolerate such perverted behavior in my halls. Now please return to your room if you don't want me to raise your rent"

And that was all it took to end their (very small) sparring, a very angry landlady with a broom in her hand and a threat to raise both of their rents.

* * *

The second time they met was when she was collecting her mail.

"Well, well, if it isn't China." Sougo came out of his apartment and found Kagura pinking up some white envelopes that were in front of her door.

"Well, well if it isn't the creepy hentai who listens to scream of people to bring him inner peace." Kagura looked up at him with an un-amused look on her face.

"That was long and I'm not a hentai, A sadist is what you may call me," he did hand gesture, "and weren't you the one who sexually harassed me, China?"

"That was your fault!" Kagura retorted back at him as a slight pink color appeared on her cheeks, "and it's not China, Its Kagura."

"Whatever China, I'm actually surprised people send mail to you considering the fact that you're practically a gorilla in human skin." he flicked his finger on her forehead and turned to leave.

"What was that? you stupid….SADIST!? Get back here!" she tried to grab him by the neck of his shirt but missed by a millimeter or so.

"Calm down, what is with you grabbing my shirt every time you see me, what you wanna see what's underneath." he gave her a smirk.

"Ha! like I would be interested in your hairy chest." she put her both of her hand on her waist and leaned forward.

"I think the only one here with a hairy chest here is you." Okita did the same.

"My chest is very pretty and hairless!" She declared quite proudly.

"Alright then, Why don't you show it to me?"

"I just might!" Kagura shouted out without thinking.

.

.

.

"Meh, Sorry but I'm not interested in seeing chest of women who are flat as a board." Okita said as he walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face, "catch ya later!"

A little blush appeared on Kagura's face as she realized what he just said. Stupid sadist, she wanted to rip of his face so badly right now.

Kagura made a mental note to herself to kill that man the next time she sees him.

* * *

 **The word proofcheck is not in my dictionary so sorry for any mistakes. I really tried my best to keep both of them in character. And I hope you had as much as fun reading it as I had writing it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuation of chapter 7. This story is gonna have no particular ending because I have none in my mind LOLZ If you have an ending you want me write tell me in the reviews**

 **Well enjoy your chapter! See you at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama because if I did Gintoki would've gotten married to Tsukuyo long ago**

* * *

Gintoki scratched the back of his head lazily as he stood in front of a famous café, Diamond perfume. It was hit and run with the guys for the cute maid uniforms the waitresses had to wear and with the girls for the fluffy and light cakes. Apparently the perm-head's surrogate daughter had called him there to ask something of him and there he was ready to help his daughter out or at least that's what he said he was going to do, no he was not there just because he was craving a strawberry cake, mind you. He went inside and scanned the room for a monstrous and gluttonous brazen China girl. She was standing in the far end of the café with a dull face as she mopped the floor where a child and accidentally dropped his ice-cream cone. Gintoki still couldn't believe how she got a job there.

"Oi, Oi, what is this? The customers are gonna run away if they see that dreary aura coming out of you." the silver perm-head said as he walked towards her.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura's face lit up with a smile when she saw the said man approaching. She ran towards him leaving the mop behind which fell when it lost its support.

"So why did you call me here for?" Gintoki asked casually while eyeing a strawberry shortcake which was on display, "I came all the way out here for you."

"Don't lie! I can totally see you making love to that cake with your eyes!"

"Wha- don't be ridiculous! Girls your age shouldn't be using the phrase 'making love'."

"And virgins like you should?"

.

.

.

"What did you say you little brat!" Gintoki said as Kagura ran away laughing hysterically.

* * *

And then there they were, a run around the café and a lump on Kagura's head later, in the break room.

"So why did you call me here?" Gintoki said with his head resting on his hand.

"It's about a guy." she said nonchalantly.

"Wai-what? What did you say? A guy? Who is that bastard that stole my innocent daughter by his devious tricks and charms, Kagura-chan guys like them are not worth it, Please, try to understand! You're dad will kill me!" Gintoki practically begged. He did not want to die by the hands of the great Umibozou before he even lost his virginity. He certainly was not enjoying this father daughter bonding time.

"No, not like that! Besides Papi wouldn't care even if I got a boyfriend."

"You might wanna reconsider that…" Gintoki said with horror portrayed on his face as he remembered the time when 'Papi' broke his arm just because Kagura bumped into stranger. He wondered what would happen if Kagura actually got a boyfriend but then shook the thought because he did not want to traumatize himself.

"Anyway…" Kagura decided to ignore the horrified look on Gintoki's face, "I want you to tell me how to beat the shit out of someone and get away with it."

"Um…. Okay, but who is it?" yep, totally the correct way to bond with your daughter, you agree with her when she asks you how to beat someone to the pulp and then be crafty enough to get away with it, parenting done right.

"Obita Sofa, my new neighbor who moved in two week ago." Kagura really was his daughter.

"And what exactly did he do to you?"

"That bastard! He sexually harassed me."

"H-harassed you…?" Gintoki said as he started digging his own grave in his mind, Papi was coming to get him any second now.

"Uh-huh" Kagura started explaining to him about the recent events that took place in the apartment complex she was living in.

"….and then he said, He's not interested in flat chests! Ne, Gin-chan is my chest flat?!"

Gintoki dared not to answer that one but he did get the gist of why the red haired girl was so angry.

"That damn bastard! He robbed of you of your beauty sleep! I bet he is some kind of perverted otaku who stays indoor watching shoujo anime."

"No, He's a police officer. You'll help me take revenge on him right?" Kagura replied blankly

"Pfft—What!? A police officer? No, no, no, you're on your own with this one, Gin-chan doesn't want to go to jail."

"Who's going to jail?" Gintoki and Kagura turned towards the source of the voice, Shimura Tae, one of the waitresses working at diamond perfume and pretty much like an older sister to Kagura.

"AH! Anego, what are you doing here?' Kagura said as she ran towards her beloved gorilla girl.

"My shift just ended. Ara, Gin-san is here too."

"Anego, I need your help." Kagura said as she made her puppy dog eyes. If Gintoki wasn't going to help she might as well ask Otae.

"Whatever you want Kagura-chan."

#

Kagura walked to towards her destination with an extremely determined face, from afar it looked like a soldier was making his way to the battle field. But, clearly in her case it was for an another purpose entirely. Today was the day Kagura was going to extract her revenge on Obito.

Well not exactly revenge, all she was going to do was to sneak into his apartment and break his alarm clock to pieces and send it to the burning pits of hell but and while she was at it mix rat poison into everything in his fridge and then pray he eats his own shit and die. Not exactly revenge at all.

The plan Anego told her was the best. Everything would be perfect and she would finally be able to meet her old friend, sleep. But first things first, she must sneak into his apartment. But sneaking in seemed like a hassle so Kagura decided she'll just kick the door down. It's not like he was home anyway and the if the residents found out...meh she'll just deal with them later.

Awhile later she stood in front of the said wooden door and leered at the copper plate indicating the apartment number, 113.

After the intense staring contest between her and the door, Kagura finally thought it was time to unleash hell's fury upon it but that had to wait because Kagura discovered that the key was peeking out of the mat that was in front of the door.

Feeling a little embarrassed Kagura bent down to get it, but then grinned to herself,"Stupid sadist, this is as old as the 90's. No one hides their keys under their mats anymore." Well, not that she was complaining.

The first thing Kagura wanted to do when she entered the apartment was puke. Not that it was filthy,it was clean in fact, much to her surprise but there was just something about it that pissed her off to an extent of making her puke. Oh yeah, the fact that it belonged to that Sadistic turd.

The second thing she did was to look for that damn alarm clock. She made a bet with herself that it had magical shoujo girls drawn on it. Entering the bedroom on the right side of the apartment Kagura found it just laying about the room on the floor. Strange, but then again, she wasn't complaining. Picking it up and she glared at it with crimson red eyes, suddenly turning into a ghoul. This was going to be a bad day for the clock. Chanting some kind of mantra or curse words Kagura's grip on the clock tighened as a few crack began to appear on its surface. Then summoning all the power she had in her into her right arm she raised the clock high up into the air and then sent it out of window at breakneck speed.

"Done and done." were the first words that came out of her mouth afterwards.

* * *

Kagura was not sure how, but after she had destroyed that hideous alarm clock she heard a slight click and felling of cold metal rings around her wrists. Of course, it could've been anyone than this piece of shit face but no, absolutely no, it had to him didn't it... Lady luck clearly wasn't on her side.

"Fancy seeing you here China...Can't believe you fell for such an obvious trick. but then again gorilla don't have brains."

Kagura stared back him as sweat beads began to appear on her face... what was the logical thing to do in this situation? right, kick him in the nuts and make a run for it and that was clearly what she did or tried to do. She was successful up till the part where she kicked him the nuts and she would've have been triumphant if he hadn't grabbed her fool as soon as she was about to flee. And thus she fell flat on her face with a loud thud.

"Let go sadist!" Kagura said as she desperately tried to break free of his grip on her foot.

"Bitch, what did you do that for?! I can't feel anything down there anymore! it'll be your fault if I can't have kids anymore!"

"Stop having a hissy fit, no one would want to have your kids anyway!"

"You sure about that, you were the one who was desperate to show me your chest two days ago, weren't you?" God when was he going to let go of this.

"You aren't worthy of seeing my chest anyway!" She replied angrily.

"I wasn't even interested, and by the way, close your legs I don't wanna see your panties."

* * *

 **And finished, so did you like it? tell me in the reviews, oh and sorry for any mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a one-shot continuation of the previous two chapters hehe I should name my chapters...**

 **Requested by: PervyOctopus**

 **this might be ooc, hehe**

 **sorry for the late update, I was hibernating since my exams ended.**

* * *

"Oi, China this is not a zoo, go back to your cage." Okita said with an extremely dead-pan expression on his face as he saw the said girl in front of him clad in her waitress uniform. He had decided to stop by the new cafe that opened up and buy some cakes for Hijikata, ofcourse he'll put laxatives in it later and maybe some mayonnaise on top just because the green haired man wouldn't eat anything if it didn't have that shit on it. It sounded like a plan up until he walked in to the cafe and saw, much to his amazement, his neighbor dressed as a waitress.

And as always, being the Sadist that he was he commented on how she looked like a gorilla and should probably go back to the zoo where she had come from. Kagura's reaction was to get angry and threaten to cut his balls off.

"That's not how to treat customers, I could complain and get you fired."

"I'd like to see you try, I'm the reason they get so many customers uh-huh."

"Don't flatter yourself, That homeless man outside there is more appealing than you." Okita said in an attempt to piss her off while pointing at the man sitting outside the cafe with sunglasses on. (it's Hasegawa lol)

"Sadist, you're into guys?" Kagura smirked. She had learned how to reply to his remarks and with the all the dirty things Gin-chan had taught her it wasn't all that hard.

"Don't worry China, even if you were a guy I wouldn't date you." Okita proceeded to sit down in a booth while Kagura just flipped him off and went back to working.

It had been almost six months since Okita had met her and he wouldn't lie, that China certainly was more interesting than any other girl he had ever met. Monstrous strength with a smart mouth, and to top it off that pretty face she had fooling everyone into thinking she was a normal girl. She had caught his fancy and Okita Sougo had taken it upon himself to make her succumb to him. The fantasies he had at night, about her under him moaning and calling out his name, one day he will make them a reality. Call it a Sadist's way of showing feelings of affection.

"Fuck you old man, What did you do that for." Okita turned around to find the source of the voice, it was Kagura.

"But Kagura-tan I came here just to see you." A fat man wearing a magical shoujo girl shirt replied.

"Eat shit, You can't just pinch my butt like that."

 _Oh so that's what happened..._ Okita had some kind of purple miasma coming out of him. The fat ass dared to touch his plaything.

The Otaku-man just looked at Kagura in a weird way,"Don't be like that Kagura-tan." He tried to get closer to her and put his sweaty hands on her shoulders. Kagura was about to punch him when...

"I think that's enough," Okita replied with his hand on the mans shoulder ,his grip was so tight it seemed as if the man shoulder bone would break.

"No one plays with my toys." The otaku guy broke out in cold sweat,"Um... I mean't no harm." and with this he dashed out of the cafe as fast as he could.

Everyone stayed in silence for a while, including Kagura and Okita.

"I didn't need you to save me."

"And I didn't do it for free, do well to repay me."

 **DONE! I uploaded another chapter. Go check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one's gonna have Kagura meeting Mitsuba.**

 **As requested by: Eizleina Kyotarin**

 **This is just an intro Kagura's gonna meet Mitsuba in the chapter for real. I just need some time to think up the scenario. Author-san is lazy af.**

 **IN this fanfic Kagura is 16 while Okita's 20**

* * *

"So... let me get this straight, You want me to pretend to be girlfriend for a day for a year worth of sukunbo." Kagura spoke with a amused face.

"A said a weeks worth." Okita replied, he knew where she was going with this and it wasn't going to end well with his wallet.

"A week? I take it that the deals off." Kagura turned around to leave, her signature umberella hung over her shoulder.

"Argh, fine bitch."

Kagura grinned, and looked back at him,"Why do you even want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Pretend. Not want to be, I don't date girls with chests of fourteen year old boys."

"Eat shit and choke on it you stupid brat!"

"My sister's coming to visit tomorrow, I need to convince her that I'm living my life to the fullest so that she can stop worrying about me and carry on with her treatment." Okita dead-panned, completely ignoring her retort from before. Kagura frowned at what he said, _treatment? is his sister sick or something?_

"Alright, deal but I expect a year worth of sukunbo by the time this is over."

"You better not mess it up China, if you do I'll punish you." He said with a suggestive smirk.

"As if I'll let you touch me!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been trying to write this scenario without making it seem too ooc so it took a while.**

 **A little reminder: Okita and Kagura have their Timeskip ages in this (Okita: 20, Kagura: 16)**

 **This might suck a bit as my mind ran out of juices while writing this sorry**

 **continuation of she 10.**

* * *

Kagura stepped out of the bathroom with a determined look on her face as she marched over the Yorozuya entrance. She was so ready to make this night a living hell for that bastard Sadist! She wouldn't have prepared early in advance for nothing. With a huge smirk on her she opened her little clutch to see if the rat poison she had put in there the night before was still there, and then nodded after confirmation, She was definitely going to have fun putting it in his soup tonight, Oh and speaking of food, she had already prepared a list of all the things she wanted to eat.

She glanced over at the clock and then scowled,

"Five minutes to seven, heck no! I'm not waiting here five minutes for that bastard to pick me up. My time is too precious uh-huh." She went back to the living room to grab a pack of sukunbo, can't blame her, the fancy restaurant she was going to tonight always served food late and it wouldn't hurt to be stocked up on her favorite food when that happened and when she got hungry.

 _*ding dong*_

Kagura turned to the direction of the door and then looked at herself one time in the mirror they had newly installed. She was wearing a black qipao with a sakura flower print and golden piping around the neck, her hair was done into the messy braid swept over her shoulder and she was even wearing heels, _her and heels..._ that poop eating bastard better give her a year worth of- forget it, it's two years worth of sukubo now after all, she was going all out for this little date-night of his _._ But she couldn't help but squeal because she looked liked a goddess! nothing less to expect from the Queen of Kabukichou.

*ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong*

"ARGH! I coming!" She stomped off to the the door once again and slid it open very loudly. And there stood Okita Sougo wearing his shinsengumi uniform and his red cape over it.

"Chi- Who are you?" He asked with a surprised look on his face, which was obviously fake.

"I'll kill you Sadist!"

"Oh so it is you... Didn't know pigs could even slightly appealin'. Come on we're getting late." Okita said as he started to walk down the stairs towards the Shinsengumi patrol car.

"Fuck you! I look like Lee Hiyori* uh-huh." Kagura retorted back while flipping him off, completely ignoring the fact that he had just 'complimented' her. She followed him toward the car and got in to find out that the Shinpachi of the Shinsengumi was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Why is he here? I thought we agreed no one would know about this!" She hissed while glaring daggers at Yamazaki.  
"Calm down China, He won't tell anyone... besides I was not in the mood to drive."Okita said in a laid-back manner.

"Well he better not, or else I'm coming after your heads."

A chill ran down Yamazaki's spine as he started the car.

#  
The first thing that came into Kagura's mind as she stepped into the restaurant was food, glorious food. She felt saliva forming in her mouth as she thought about all the different kinds of things she will eat tonight. It wasn't long before her stomach started to grumble.

"Your sister isn't here yet?" Kagura said as she sat down opposite to Okita.

"No, Aneoue will be here in a while..." Okita said looking around the restaurant and turned towards Kagura

"Sou-chan!" Kagura looked up to see an older, women version of Okita Sougo standing at door waving at them.

"Oi, Sadist she's he- Sadist?" Kagura couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. Her arch-nemesis was out off his seat in a second and was currently bowing infront his sister. Irrespective of the fact that half of the restaurant was staring at him and was it just her or did his face turn-more baby like just like when they were younger. The older women patted him on the head and and she swore she saw him blushing. So the famous Kaiser Okita de Sade Sougo III had a sister complex, who would've thought. Kagura smirked inwardly. She will definitely make good use of this new information.

Kagura stood up and smiled as she saw Okita Mitsuba looking at her and soon enough she made her way to the table where they were seated.

"You must be Sou-chan's girlfriend! I've heard so much about you." Mitsuba said with excitement and Kagura looked over to Okita. _So much...? this bastard has been feeding lies to his own sister even before he asked me to pretend._

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagura." The vermilion-haired girl replied with a smile.

Mitsuba nodded in approval as she sat down beside Kagura, "Sou-chan, she is very pretty."

"Really, you like her? That makes me so happy." Okita replied, still blushing which made Kagura want to laugh so badly. keeping it in was becoming harder than ever. So this is why he suggested to one will ever talk about this...

"Have to ordered something to eat yet...?" Mitsuba turned to Kagura, who's face lit up at the mention of food.

"No we haven't, we were waiting for you Aneoue."

"That was very nice of you." Mitsuba smiled and opened the menu that was on the table,"would you life anything specific to eat, Kagura-chan."

"We'll have whatever you're having, right China?" He looked over at Kagura and stepped on her toe from underneath the table, there was no way in hell he was going to let her order because he was pretty much sure she'll order everything. Kagura winced a bit in pain but was soon to react and kicked his leg thus beginning a footsie match underneath table, Mitsuba was oblivious of.

"China...? You have nicknames for each other!" Mitsuba looked over at Kagura expectantly while she just wanted to kill Okita.

"No, nothing like that, I mean um, China is my middle name." Kagura blurted out really quickly.

The flaxen-haired women looked a but disappointed but then started coughing,"Oh so you don't..."

Okita stepped on Kagura foot once again," What are you talking about? Of course we do Aneoue."

Mitsuba 'magically' stopped coughing all of a sudden," Really, then what do you call Sou-chan?" Mitsuba once again looked expectantly at Kagura who once again wanted to kill Okita.

"I...um, bakaiser..." Kagura said in a low voice. Okita looked over at her like really-China-that's-the-only-name-that-came-to-your-mind-? To which Kagura replied Fuck-you!-what-did-you-want-me-to-say?

"Bakaiser...? well that's okay too." Mitsuba looked over at the menu again.

#

And there they were, with all the food Mitsuba had ordered set before them. Kagura was about to dig into her Zosui* when she looked over at Mitsuba who had emptied three bottles of Tabasco sauce into her soup and was currently opening another bottle.

"Isn't this bad for you health?"

Mitsuba put her hand on her mouth,"Is it? But it helps when I don't want to eat and it's very delicious. Try it." and then with one swift movement of her hand she poured all the Tabasco sauce into Kagura's food.  
"You'll eat it won't you?" Mitsuba said with a little cough almost as if threatening her.

Kagura gulped as she picked up her chopsticks. Why the fuck did she agree to this date again? Ah yes, Sukunbo. She looked at the soupy dish with utmost determination. _Listen Kagura, once this is over you'll get to have your real date with sukunbo! so you have stay strong! All is to be done for sukunbo*"_

#

One thing Kagura learned today was that spices were her worst enemies, she couldn't even feel her own mouth and the empty bowl set before her made her sick to her stomach, she didn't even care about sukunbo anymore. She just wanted this date to be over as soon as possible.

"Sou-chan, I'm going to the restroom for a bit. Kagura-chan?" Mitsuba said as she stood up and looked over to Kagura.  
"Yes." Kagura replied dryly. She looked as if someone had sucked the life out of her, but nonetheless she got up and followed Mitsuba because her Anego had told her that ladies always go the restroom together.

"You know, Sou-chan is a really good kid." Mitsuba said as she stepped inside the tiled room

 _Yeah right,_ Kagura thought, _he practically spawned out of Satan's ass._

"Sure he's a bit stubborn at times and I'm the one to blame for that. Our parents died when he was just a little kid so I did everything I could to make him feel happy and loved..." Mitsuba stopped for a while before continuing,"but that resulted in him being spoiled and he was not able to make friends, If it weren't for Kondo-san and the others at the dojo he would have stayed alone during his childhood..." Mitsuba looked back Kagura, who was listening quite intently. It's not always that you get to have this kind of information given to you about the person who's guts you hated.

"I'm glad he managed to make some amazing friends and that he got be friends with you."Kagura's eyes widened, "Did you really think you could fool me?"

She shook her head.

Mitsuba beamed, "Thank you for doing this."

Kagura just looked at her feet, _damn they are starting to hurt..._

* * *

 **Lee Hiyori* is a south Korean singer and model**

 **Zosui* is a soup dish made with pre-cooked rice and water**

 **All is to be done for Sukunbo* Is a fairy tail reference (All is to be done for Zeref)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here it is, the newest chapter of She! also I'm sorry if the previous one wasn't as good as you thought it'd be...**

 **Alright so in this chapter Okita and Kagura are of their timeskip ages.**

* * *

"I'll take these." Kagura said with a dreary look on her face as she put down a dozen packs of her favorite treat on the counter along with the dog food she had bought for Sadaharu. This was sure to be another crappy day. Yorozuya had been out of employment for a while now and just today she woke up to find out that she had run out of sukunbo and as glasses can't walk and that stupid perm-head was out drinking somewhere again, Kagura took it upon herself to buy some. She thanked god that she still had some of the money she had saved from her alien hunting trips, considering the fact that her stupid silver haired dad had blown up the rest in gambling and buying strawberry milk for himself.

"That'll be 1,400 yen..." The cashier said while putting her purchases in a plastic grocery bag lazily. Kagura started searching her little purse for the required amount when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"China, you better not be thinking about stealing money to pay for that." Okita said nonchalantly while putting a whip, yes, you read right, 'a whip' on the counter.

Kagura looked over to the source of the voice, finding ways in her mind to prove to herself that she heard wrong, and then much to her disappointment found the one person whose presence she couldn't stand, 'standing' next to her...she just couldn't believe her misfortune, first she runs out of sukunbo and now coming face to face with this poop haired bastard. This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Yeah right Sadist, unlike you tax-robbers I make my money with my own hardwork" Kagura looked away from him, arms crossed over her chest.

"That hurt China, I'm not a tax-robber. Want me to arrest you for false accusations."

"Ha, You can't even touch me!" Kagura started crackling her fist. If Kagura knew one thing that would make this day better it would be to beat the living lights out of this guy.

"China doll, you wanna play with me that badly?" Okita smirked, sarcasm oozing out of his mouth,"that's too bad, right now I hav'ta go shoot hijibaka with my bazooka."Okita payed for the whip and picked it up.

And just when Kagura was about to throw another clever comeback at him she felt a spank on her butt. She couldn't understand what happened at first but when she saw that shit eating smirk on his face and heard him say that he could do more than just touch her...

She knew that she had to hunt this bastard down even if it took her whole lifetime to do it.

* * *

 **Review if you liked it and as always if you have any requests or idea give'em to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm sad to inform you that this is going to be the last chapter, *sob sob***

 **3Z universe okikagu!**

 **as requested by: Reddy Swan**

* * *

Kagura sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked down towards her stomach and put her hand over it as it gave a loud growl, damn she was hungry. She took a quick glance at the clock hung over the black board and groaned. There were still thirty minute left of this stupid detention and she didn't know if she could stand the hunger any more.

Drool started forming out of her mouth as she started fantasizing about the crispy chicken skin she'll get to chow down on when she got home, with rice of course.

It wasn't long before the thought of skipping crossed her mind as no one kept check in this lame excuse for a school anyway but it quickly died down because she forget to bring her pair of extra keys today and wouldn't be able to enter the house without Ginpachi. Besides she remembered Gin-chan telling her that he had some important teacher work to do today and that they'll go home after she finishes her detention.

 _Stupid perm head... he's probably just reading JUMP in the staff room._

She looked over her shoulder and scowled upon seeing the source of all her problems peacefully napping away. Even when sleeping he looked like something that crawled out hell's butt-hole and oh, how she hated that disgusting thing called 'his face'. She didn't get why the girls at their school fawned at just the sight of him. They practically worshiped the ground he walked on, heck, she even saw one of them building a shrine for him and naming it "The Senpai Shrine". The latest shit she heard coming from them was that he was the 'bishounen' of the school. Kagura scoffed, _Bishounen, my ass..._

Kagura stuck out her tongue at him. If it weren't for his pathetic existence she wouldn't have gotten detention in the first place and in her defense he was the one who picked a fight with her in the first place. Kagura held her hand up in prayers hoping that he would run into a bus or something one day or that he never wake up, ever again!

Wait? wake up...?

Kagura's face lit up with a grin as she realized that a golden opportunity had been bestowed upon her from the heavens. What could be better that the fact that your arch nemesis was sleeping in the same room as you, defenseless.

She got up from her seat and walked over to him with a smirk across her face and clenched the marker she kept in her pocket for special opportunities as this one. She opened the lid with a popping sound and brought in closer to his face, writing 'Dick face' on his forehead was going to be much fun and maybe for an extra measure she'll just trim off all his hair. She snickered at all the possibilities.

 _This one's for getting me into detention..._

She was so absorbed into writing that she didn't notice the strong grip on her wrist.

"China, you really thought I was going to sleep with my guard down in a room with you." Okita Sougo said, his red orbs locked into her blue ones. Kagura quickly pulled away and flipped him off

"Sorry to disturb your wet dreams, poop head!"

"That's a classic China, you're the one with those poop buns on your head."

Kagura gasped dramatically at his retort, "Maidens like me don't poop!"

"Maiden? where?" Okita squinted his eyes and scoped the room.

"Sadist, has my beauty blinded you? I'm standing right here."

"Don't flatter yourself, Even Kondo-san's ass is prettier than your face."

"Fuck you!"

"China, I know you like me but we can't do something like that here and we'll need at least whips and chains and probably candles."

"Don't push your perverted fantasies onto me! You stupid Sadist!"

They stayed silent for awhile before getting into their fighting stance, Kagura didn't even care about detention anymore, All she wanted was to shove a broom up his ass and she would've done so if only her stomach didn't start growling again, only this time much more louder.

"Are you farting China?" Okita said, obviously aware of the fact that she was not but he wouldn't live up to his reputation if he did not make a snide comment about the noises.

"Shut it Sadist, I'm hungry." Kagura fell onto a chair weakly,"This is all your fault!"

Okita would've taken this chance to beat her up but it wouldn't be fun to do so while she was like this, so he thought up of a much better way to get at her.

"Here." He took out a lemon bread from his bag and threw it at her.

"What it this?" Kagura looked suspiciously at the wrapped thing that landed onto the desk in-front of her.

"It's poison." Okita said sarcastically, while picking his bag up and started walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Skipping." Okita walked out of the classroom, leaving a confused and hungry Kagura behind

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, only looking at the table from time to time before deciding to finally open it.

"Lemon bread..." Kagura's stomach started to growl again as she began to ponder over whether that she should it eat it or leave it, it was from that guy after all. It seemed like a life and death situation to her, to eat or not to eat and the growling sounds coming from her stomach weren't helping either. After an eternity had passed she finally came to a conclusion and took a nibble before completely shoving the bread into her mouth,

Rather than being lemony the bread tasted more like heaven, she had only started to savor it before her tongue felt like it had been set on fire and the taste of tabasco sauce filled her mouth. Kagura's eyes started to tear and her nose became runny as she put her hands on her neck. Taking her tongue inflamed tongue out she shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY! YOU DAMN SADIST!"

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews. See you later.**


End file.
